The specific aim of this grant is to prepare a biomedical monograph, The pathophysiology of pulmonary edema. It will be a critical review of research during the last 20 years, a discussion of controversial issues and a description of emerging trends. There is a need for a single-author text written in a clear, lucid style. The text will be useful to investigators, clinicians, general scientific readers, and to advanced health science students. The text will include chapters on the structural basis of lung liquid and solute exchange, the forces causing liquid movement, the clinical physiology of edema, and the clearance of edema fluid. There will be two appendices, one tracing the historical development of our understanding of edema and one comparing mathematical models of lung liquid and solute exchange. Much preliminary work including reviews, chapters and editing of multi-author research texts has been done. The applicant has long experience in lung liquid research and has made major contributions.